Large amounts of performance data are often recorded by modern data storage systems, allowing for detailed performance metrics to be calculated and visualized. An example of a typical modern data storage system is a VNX Series data storage system produced by the EMC Corp. of Hopkinton, Mass. The performance of a data storage system (e.g., in average I/O transactions per second, percent processor utilization, megabytes transferred per second, etc.) may be tracked over time and displayed on a graph.